


Comparisons

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-28
Updated: 2007-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12729789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: An alternate team has a chat with Daniel during the episode Ripple Effect





	Comparisons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Season/Spoilers: Season 9, Ripple Effect, includes mentions of Meridian, Fallen, and anything else up to season 9  


* * *

Daniel sat in the commissary drinking tar-like coffee and tried not to be aware of the alternate team sitting at the table across the room watching him. The four members consisted of Samantha, Jack, Teal’c, and Jonas. 

He accidentally caught Jack’s eye and offered a small grin of greeting that subsequently made Jack look ill. Weird. Teal’c stood up and purposefully walked towards him, taking a seat at the table. 

“It is good to see you well Daniel Jackson.” 

“Thanks, you too.”

The fact he answered seemed to signal the rest of them to come over and join his table. All except for Jonas, who remained seated alone, staring down at the table. 

“So.” Jack looked around the commissary. “I see this place looks as drab as ever.” The tone sounded light, but Daniel couldn’t shake the feeling that they were all waiting for him to do something. 

“If you want to talk, we can go to my office.” He offered. 

The three of them stood up.

“What about Jonas?”

Jack glanced back at the fourth member of his team sitting alone across the room. “You know him?” 

Daniel nodded. 

"This is--" Sam smiled and gently touched his arm. "--for us."

Daniel led the way. 

“It’s different.” Jack walked inside and surveyed the room. Carter closed the door behind them, and watched Daniel perch on the end of his desk. 

“What were you expecting?” 

“We did not know what to expect.” Teal’c replied as he studied the shelves and artifacts, finally settling his attention on a wooden burial statue. 

“Did you meet the gamekeeper?” Jack asked while running a finger along the spines of journals in the shelf. His finger came to rest where Jonas had added journals, counted them carefully, and then kept going. 

Daniel nodded. “Barrel of laughs.” 

“Ever been to Kelowna?”

“Yes.”

They shared a look amongst themselves, then Jack cleared his throat. “I need to know what’s different. Or if there’s still something we could do…” 

“About Kelowna?” Daniel asked. 

“You’ve been there.” Jack stated. “You know Jonas. This is where things probably change. There was a reactor explosion, or there would have been if you hadn’t have stopped it.” 

“Sounds the same.” 

Jack closed his eyes. “You were injured, badly.” 

Daniel nodded. “I know.”

Samantha squinted a second while trying to blend that information with the seemingly healthy man sitting in front of her. “You were dying from radiation poisoning.” 

“DanielJackson.” Teal’c stepped forward. “If you experienced these same events, we would like to know how it is you recovered, so that we may help the DanielJackson of our reality.” 

“Obviously, you’re here.” Jack pressed his hand against the journals on the shelf. “How… what did we do?” 

Daniel stared at funeral statue Teal’c held. “I can’t give you the answers you want. Maybe one of the other Daniels can?” 

“The DanielJackson you refer to would not answer our question. He replied that we should leave our friend as he is and that the cure was worse than the disease. It is my understanding that he was healed by sarcophagus, leaving him physically healed but less than what he was.” Teal’c studied Daniel carefully. “I see no indication that your spirit has been corrupted by Goa’uld technology.”

“You have no scars." Biting her lip, Samantha stepped forward and took his hand, studying the perfect skin under her fingers. "Our Daniel has scars. The hand device couldn’t heal you completely, but you still work with us as a consultant.” 

“It’s not me Sam.” Daniel stepped away from her and moved to put his desk between himself and the alternate team in order to distance himself. Daniel cleared his throat. “What happened after Jacob healed your Daniel?” 

Jack pulled the first journal following Jonas's additions off the shelf and studied the cover. “He lived, but he wasn't healed, not even close. How did we save you?”

“Have you heard of Oma Desala, did you ever go to Kheb?”

“Where we found Shi’fu, yes. We were able to get her to help you?” Jack asked.

“Not exactly. You know what she is?” 

“An Ancient.” Samantha answered

Daniel wasn’t sure how to continue. “I died. There was no sarcophagus.” He looked at Jack. “Jacob was there, but I asked you to let me go. Oma helped me ascend.” 

“Why?" It sounded more like an accusation than a question.

“I thought I could do more.”

Samantha raised a frustrated hand up to wipe her eyes. “And that’s it? You just left? What about Sha’re?”

Daniel felt his heart skip a beat. “What about Sha’re? She’s alive?” Daniel asked. 

Jack nodded. 

“And Abydos?” 

“What about it?”

“It’s not gone?” Daniel asked. 

Jack, Teal’c, and Samantha looked confused.

“And Anubis?” 

“He was destroyed in the battle against the Replicators.” 

Daniel looked up from where he had fixed his eyes one the floor. “Shar’re is alive. How?” 

Teal’c spoke. “The Goa’uld Ammonet was incapacitated with a Zatnikitel, and the Tok’ra were able to remove the symbiot.” 

That was it then. “Sha’re died with Ammonet six years ago.” It took a few minutes before Daniel could find his voice again. “I can’t help you.” 

“If you died, then why are you here?” Jack threw the journal at the desk.

“We know the Ancients are able to take human form.” Samantha came around to stand next to Daniel. “Is that what you did?” 

“It’s a long story.” He looked at them, and could see they still didn’t understand, but it didn’t matter. “I told you I can’t help you. I would do anything to switch places with your Daniel, but I doubt he would say the same about me.” 

“We apologize for disturbing you DanielJackson. I wish you peace.” Teal’c bowed his head and walked out the door, followed reluctantly by Samantha and Jack. Daniel watched them go and bit his tongue against the questions he longed to ask.


End file.
